1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to prosthetic devices for use in mammals, including humans, and more particularly relates to a T-Y shaped tracheobronchial stent.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prosthetic stents have been employed following surgical reconstruction of the cervical portion of the trachea and the surgical correction of tracheal and sub-glottic stenosis as well as for maintaining an otherwise obstructed tracheobronchial airway. Representative of prior art descriptions are those found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,233 and in the article by Westaby et al., J. of Thoracic and Cardiovascular Suggery, Vol. 83, pps 414-417 (1982).